Warriors: Light and Dark
by UltimateShadic
Summary: Complete. The exciting story of a Tribe Cat and a Clan Cat who embark on a journey to save LightClan and DarkTribe from destroying each other.
1. Prologue

Warriors: Light and Dark

Prologue

Kestreltalon panted in fear. The dawn patrol he had been on had been attacked. No one was left alive. He quickly looked around and shot towards camp. The second he moved, he heard voices saying, "There he goes!" And "Get him!" Cats shot from places like bushes. Kestreltalon somehow managed to avoid them and shot into the clans camp. The cats hissed and fled. The leader, Lightstar, ran over. "Kestreltalon!" He said. "What happened? Where are Fogspirit and Marshpaw?" "Patrol...Attacked...No one alive..." He said. Lightstar hissed. "Its that tribe again!"

3 moons ago, LightClan, a clan of Warrior Cats, had moved into a large pine forest high in the mountains. But nearby, a Tribe called the Tribe that Thrives in the Darkness, didn't like having neighbors. So, they immediately started to try to chase them away. But LightClan wasn't going to let the tribe kick them out. They had been kicked out of their last home with their neighboring clans, DesertClan, SnowClan, and PineClan, due to the fact that wolves had started coming down from the mountains and were eating some of their clanmates. So the 4 clans split up, one to the north, one to the south, one to the east, and LightClan to the west.

The DarkTribe didn't like neighbors because they had been chased away by their neighbors, The Tribe of Burning Fire, The Tribe of Falling Rocks, and The Tribe of Large Rivers, due to the fact that they had had problems with prey thieves and blamed DarkTribe for it, when it was really the work of rogues.

Meanwhile, at the DarkTribe's cavern campsite...

One cat, Pool of sandy water, didn't like the fighting. He thought that the Tribe and Clan could live in peace. But they couldn't, if their leader Darkstalker was going to keep fighting them. The patrol of Cave-Guards who'd been sent to attack the Clans patrol soon returned. They reported they had killed 2 out of 3 of the Clan cats. Darkstalker congratulated them. Pool glared and went to sleep.

Kestreltalon didn't like the fighting either, just like the rest of the clan. They all just wanted to get on with their lives, but they couldn't because of DarkTribe, and they couldn't leave because they hadn't fully recovered from the long journey. He decided he would have to find a way to stop the fighting. At that moment, Pool decided he would have to do the same. Their lives depended on it.

That night...

Kestreltalon opened his eyes. He looked around. Where he was didn't look like the Warriors Den. It was a huge cavern. A cat emerged from nowhere. Stars dotted his pelt. "You must be from StarClan!" Kestreltalon gasped. The cat nodded. "I am Spottedfoot, a former Warrior of LightClan." She said. "And I have come to tell you how to save LightClan." "How?!" Kestreltalon said. "You must find the cat with the name like water and journey the path of no stars. Then you will find the answer." Spottedfoot faded and the dream ended.

Pool meanwhile was having a similar dream. "I must be at the Tribe of Endless Hunting!" He said. A cat appeared. "I am Crow. I have come to tell you how to save the Tribe. You must find the one who is a bird, yet not a bird, and journey the path of no stars." Crow said. Then the dream ended.

Both cats awoke. They decided to search for whoever this cat was in the morning, then find 'The Path of No Stars.'

End of Prologue


	2. The Journey Begins

Warriors: Light and Dark

Chapter 1

Note: Since Kestreltalon is a long name, I'm gonna start calling him Kestrel, for short.

Kestreltalon awoke. He looked around. No one else was awake. He quietly crept out of the camp.

Pool, who had been making sure all the cats in camp were asleep, snuck out of the cavern. He just had to find this bird who wasn't a bird, or else it could mean certain doom.

Kestreltalon stopped at a lake with a waterfall. He'd been searching for hours. Suddenly, he noticed a cat on the other side of the lake. A Tribe cat. He hissed. Pool stood up, seeing Kestreltalon. He said, "Stop! I wont hurt you, I hate having to fight your clan." Kestreltalon relaxed a bit. "What's your name? Mine's Kestreltalon." The name echoed in Pool's head. Kestreltalon. A bird who wasn't a bird. "Mine is Pool." Pool said. That name echoed in Kestrel's head. Pool. The one with a name like water. They both blurted out, "I think we're supposed to travel together!" And then stared at each other in surprise. "You…You know?" Pool asked. Kestrel nodded. "Then tell me, where is the Path of No Stars?" Pool asked. Kestrel looked shocked. "I thought you knew!" They both felt distraught. Suddenly, they noticed something. In the water, the stars were still out. But there was a long line shaped like a path, with no stars in it. They looked up and stared. Kestrel mouth the words 'Path of No Stars'. Pool nodded. He started walking underneath the path, head craning upward to see where to go. Kestrel followed.

The two journeyed through a couple of fields, a small twolegplace, and a rocky path. Finally, at what Twolegs would call 8:00 AM, they could no longer see the stars. "What do we do now?" Moaned Pool. "We cant follow the path if we cant see it!" Kestrel stared. "That's easy. We stop for the day and wait until we can see the stars again." "But how will we know where the path is if we stop?" Pool asked. "Its not like we're just gonna sit here all day!" "Simple." Kestrel said. "One of us will stay behind while the other hunts and explores. Then later, we can switch. I'll go first." Kestrel said, walking off.

Kestrel quickly figured out that there was not really a lot to see. There was a small grove of trees and lots of rocks, but not much else. He caught a couple of mice and a rabbit. He dragged them back to where Pool was waiting. They each ate a mouse and shared the rabbit. Then Pool went off exploring.

At around 7:00 PM they could clearly see the Path of No Stars, and they headed off again, following the path. They stopped soon, though, as there was an abandoned Carrionplace swarming with Rats nearby, and the path led straight through it. Pool swallowed. "I guess we'll have to fight our way through…" Kestrel nodded. They headed in. Tons of Rats were there. They instantly leapt at the cats, but Pool and Kestrel fought back. They were leaving a trail of dead rats. But there were just way too many. They turned and fled out the back entrance, following the Path. The Rats pursued for a while, but eventually gave up. The two cats sat down, panting. They had been running for what had seemed like hours. Kestrel stood. "Well, Pool, we cant sit here all night. We've got to get going." Pool nodded and uneasily stood. He followed Kestrel with a slight limp.

The cats finally stopped. Kestrel fell asleep instantly. Pool tried to stay awake, but he too fell asleep. When they awoke, they noticed a cat staring at them. The duo instantly leapt up into fighting positions. The cat looked unfazed. He raised a claw and slashed them across the faces. They fell backwards. When they got back up, the cat was gone. They looked around in surprise. "No cat can move that fast!" Pool said. "Its just unheard of!" Kestrel looked thoughtful. "But what if cats around here can move that fast? We could be in serious trouble." Pool nodded nervously. The duo looked up and saw stars. They were surprised to realize that they had been sleeping all day. They quickly got up and started walking along the path.

The two cats continued their quest. A couple of days later, the cats were attacked by a swarm of rogues. They fought back as hard as they could, but in the end, they were forced to retreat. Pool looked nervous. "They chased us away from the Path! How will we find it again?" Kestrel sighed. "I don't know. But I just know we will. But first, we've got to get revenge. No one beats up Kestreltalon and Pool and gets away with it, right?" Pool smiled and nodded.

The leader of the Rogues was a bulky Tabby cat named Thorn. Kestrel marched right up to him. "Thorn, I demand you fight me!" Thorn smirked. "Fine. If you wish to die, that is your problem." He leapt off the rock he was sitting on. The rogues formed sat in a ring. Pool was in it. Kestrel looked around. "What is this?" He demanded. Thorn laughed. "This is a duel, outlander. That is how we fight here. One on one in a ring. To the death." Kestrel ground his teeth, but nodded. "Very well, I'll duel you." He said. He leapt forward and slashed Thorn across the face. Thorn hissed in pain, but shot forward and sank his teeth into Kestrels forepaw. Kestrel in return repeatedly slashed Thorns head with his free forepaw. Thorn eventually let go. Kestrel glanced nervously at the very bloody wound Thorn had given him. Thorn leapt forward, aiming at Kestrels throat. Kestrel ducked to the side. Thorn landed on his paws and swung around to face Kestrel. Kestrel leapt forward onto Thorns back. He sank his claws into Thorns pelt and started pulling his hair. Thorn screeched in pain and rolled over, knocking Kestrel off. Kestrel quickly pinned Thorn down before he could get up and slashed at Thorns chest with one of his paws. Then he slashed Thorn's throat. It wasn't a large cut, but deep enough that it could prove fatal if not treated. Kestrel leapt off. The rogues quickly pulled their leader away. Thorn shouted in a croaking voice, "I'll make you pay for this! I swear it by all the honor I have!" Kestrel rolled his eyes. "Then he'll probably never make us pay. Everyone knows Rogues have no honor." He turned and started to follow the Path, since the battle had taken place in the evening. Pool quickly followed as well.

"Wow, Kestrel. I'm impressed." Pool said. "That was some really good fighting." Kestrel nodded absentmindedly, he was trying to keep his attention on the Path. "I'm a pretty good fighter myself." Boasted Pool. "I could've killed Thorn, in fact." Kestrel stopped. "I could've to. But it is better to kill for a good reason than to kill for a bad one. And we had no good reason to kill him. Revenge? That's not a good reason. He let us live, so I let him live." Kestrel said. "That's my way of thinking." Pool stopped talking. He started to think about what Kestrel had said.

End of Chapter 1


	3. A Lost Friend

Warriors: Light and Dark

Chapter 2

Kestrel and Pool stopped for the day. Kestrel went to sleep, but Pool didn't. Pool padded over to a small spring of water and stared at his reflection. What Kestrel had said had really gotten to him. He had always thought that being a Cave-Guard meant killing anything that tried to enter the cave, but that didn't make him like killing. He had only done it because it was Darkstalkers orders. That made him think more. Most of the things Darkstalker did or told the Cave-Guards to do weren't logical, just contained killing or spying…Pool decided not to think about it and fell asleep.

Pool opened his eyes. He was in a cave. He saw the former leader of DarkTribe, Owlriver(Short for Owl that flies over the river, just so you know) sleeping. Then he saw Darkstalker, then just called Dark, sneak into Owlriver's den. He gently crept over to the leader of DarkTribe and slit his throat. Owlriver died instantly.

Pool woke with a start. He'd had a dream about the current tribe leader killing the former one? It made no sense. Darkstalker wouldn't do that…Or would he? Kestrel woke up too. Pool decided to hunt.

Pool padded along, trying to find something to catch. He froze. He could feel eyes on him. Watching. He turned. No one was there. He shivered and found a rabbit. In the bushes, a Tabby watched with an angry glare on his face…

Pool and Kestrel padded along under the Path of No Stars. Pool couldn't shake the feeling they were being followed. Suddenly he whirled around just in time to see a Tabby leap onto him. Kestrel gasped and attacked the tabby. The tabby didn't look familiar to him at all. He had many scars all over his face. He got up off the ground and ran in the other direction. Pool and Kestrel watched him go. Then they continued their journey.

Over hills and through fields they went. They started to cross a river by using a Twoleg device called a Bridge. Suddenly one of the bridge boards snapped and Pool fell in with a yowl. Kestrel gasped and leapt off the side of the bridge onto a path alongside the river. Pool was barely keeping his head up. Suddenly the path ended. Kestrel could go no further. He could only watch as Pool was swept away by the current. He sat there in shock for a long while, then hung his head and headed back for the bridge.

Kestrel padded quickly across the bridge and into a valley. He walked along slowly and nervously, The valley was huge. He figured it would take 3 days to travel through the entire thing.

Pool opened his eyes. He was sitting on a sandy bank. He quickly sat up and looked around. There was sand for miles. He stood and started to walk off. He soon came upon grassy land. A forest loomed over him up ahead. He headed in.

Kestrel moved quickly. He had heard the howls of Coyotes,(Although he didn't know that's what they're called) and was in no hurry to meet one. He could already hear one approaching.

Pool dashed through the forest yowling. He was being pursued by foxes. He spotted a Thunderpath up ahead. In a daring move, he leapt down off the small cliff that separated Thunderpath from Forest and ran as fast as he could to the forest on the other side, avoiding Monsters. The foxes stopped following after one of them was hit by a monster. Pool sat down in the forest panting. He looked up. A storm was starting. He sighed.

Kestrel laid down and fell asleep. Many miles away, Pool did the same.


	4. Answers

Warriors: Light and Dark

Chapter 3

2 days had passed since Kestrel had entered the canyon. He was starving. He had seen no prey at all. Coyote's stalked the canyon, and no fish lived in the river. But most importantly…He missed Pool. He sighed. "I wonder if Pool is alive…" He muttered. "I think he is." Kestrel froze. He swung around to see the black cat that had attacked him and Pool early on in their journey!(You know, the mysterious one who seemingly vanished into thin air?) "Who are you?" Asked Kestrel. The cat said nothing. He seemed to sink into the rock like a drowning cat. Suddenly Kestrel noticed ripples in his shadow. Yes, ripples. Like in water. Then the strange cat emerged. Kestrel gaped. "I am called Fade, the ShadowWalker." The black cat said. "And you are Kestreltalon, one of the cats that StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting sent to me." "What?!" Gasped Kestrel. "They told you to follow the Path of No Stars to the end to find the answer to your problem, did they not? Look up." Fade said. Kestrel craned his neck upward and gasped. The path cut off abruptly exactly above Fade's head. "I can tell you the answer to your problem." He said. "It is not an easy answer, and it must given in Prophecy form." His eyes gleamed with the light of stars as he said, "Water will drown the Dark and then Water shall lead for peace to fall. Light and Dark will live on." "I don't get it!" Kestrel said. "How can Dark live if Water drowns it? It makes no sense!" Fade smiled. "It will make sense. In time."

Thorn and a large band of rogues padded through the canyon. They could see Fade and Kestrel just over the next ridge. They charged. Kestrel heard and wheeled around. Fade frowned and unsheathed his paws. They charged into battle.

Fade attacked the rogues by moving through shadows. He had already killed most of them using this method. Kestrel and Thorn were locked in combat. Kestrel was aiming blows at Thorns neck and heart, but Thorn dodged and aimed at the same places on Kestrel. Thorn bit Kestrels neck. Kestrel collapsed, bleeding from his neck wound. Thorn laughed evilly. Suddenly a yowl sounded from a cliff. Pool stood on the cliff. He leapt down off the cliff and onto Thorns back. He slashed and hacked repeatedly at Thorns pelt. Thorn yowled in pain and shook his pelt. Pool went flying off and crashed into a rock. The rogues were slowly overpowering them. Fade looked up at a boulder on the cliff, facing the river. "Pool!" He yowled. "Get up to that boulder, and when I say 'Now', push it as hard as you can!" Pool nodded and headed up the cliff. "Kestrel! Draw Thorn to the edge of the river!" Kestrel managed to stand up. He nodded. Clawing Thorns scar covered face(He was the mysterious tabby who attacked Pool and Kestrel!), he ran to the edge of the river. Thorn followed and started to attack. Fade appeared next to Kestrel and yowled, "Now!" Then he tackled Thorn. They fell towards the river. Then the boulder rolled down the cliff. Thorn and Fade fell into the river, and the second they sank beneath the waves, the boulder hit the water where they had sank.

"FADE!" Kestrel yelled. The rogues, seeing their leader die, fled. Kestrel stared at the spot where the two cats had died. Pool scampered down the cliff and over to Kestrels side. "What did he tell you." Pool asked. Kestrel told him the prophecy. Pool looked surprised, but nodded. "I know what to do." Pool said. "Lets go. We've been gone for a half-moon already." He turned and headed towards where Kestrel had entered the canyon. Kestrel slowly followed.


	5. Ending

Warriors: Light and Dark

Chapter 4

Kestrel and Pool hurriedly padded through the places they had traveled. They passed Carrionplace. "That means we're getting closer to home." Kestrel said. Pool nodded. The quickened their pace.

They arrived at the pond with the waterfall where their journey had begun. They quickly split up. Pool headed for DarkTribe, Kestrel for LightClan.

Kestrel arrived in LightClan. He was shocked to find very few cats. There were only 8 left of the 20 cats who had been there when he had left. Lightstar was not among them. A cat, Vinetail, padded over. "Kestreltalon?" He asked. "You're alive!" Kestrel nodded. "Where's Lightstar?" He asked. Vinetail hung his head. "He was killed." He replied. "Most of us were. But we managed to cut down the numbers of DarkTribe." "Who's leader now?" "No one." Vinetail said. "At least not yet. StarClan came to Sandpelt(The Clans Medicine Cat) in a dream. They said a cat we all thought dead would return to lead." Kestrel was shocked.

Pool arrived in camp. He ignored the few cats left. He walked straight up to Darkstalker. "Darkstalker. I want to fight you for leadership of the tribe." Darkstalker looked surprised. "That's not possible. That isn't how we decided leaders." Pool glared. "Do it, or I'll tell them what you did to Owlriver." Darkstalkers eyes widened, and he nodded.

Pool attacked Darkstalker. He slashed his face and bit his tail. Darkstalker couldn't catch the cat. Pool was simply too quick. Darkstalker slashed Pool's throat open. Pool gasped, and he leapt forward and ripped Darkstalkers throat open as well. Darkstalker died, and Pool passed out.

Pool awoke. A cat was standing over him. It was Sandpelt of LightClan. "Good, you're awake." She said. "What happened?" He asked her. "The Tribe cats came seeking our help. We agreed. You're still alive, Poolwater." Pools eyes widened at the Tribe leader name. "So, I'm the leader…" He said. He fell asleep.

12 moons later

The gathering commenced. Tribe and Clan cats started talking to each other. The two leaders, Kestrelstar and Poolwater spoke to each other as well. In the distance, you could hear the sound of wolves howling…

The End?


End file.
